Databases implement consistent views to ensure that uncommitted data from other users is not accessible. Locking and other mechanisms can be utilized by databases to ensure that any changes to the data stored within the database are consistent. Further, changes to the database can be logged in a log to allow operations/transactions to be undone and/or redone if required to maintain consistency. Changes affecting numbers rows/columns of a database table can affect overall performance of the database as they require significant processing resources in order to maintain consistency and can slow the execution of corresponding database operations.